For Amani Hershel
by The Lion's Roar
Summary: Rating for language and suggestive stuffs. Stories for Amani Hershel. Very pointless.


This is two very very short and very very pointless stories just like my other story. I wrote this to make Amani Hershel-chan feel betters. Even though she likes angsty stuffs better than happies  
  
Arinori: For those of you that don't know Winter's Dust (aka:Arisuno) (Formerly known as Black-Rose-Spirit-Mage) is now referring to any humorous story as a 'happies'. I know, she's weird like that.  
  
Arisuno: Grrrrrrrrrrr... *torches him with Flame Thrower of DOOM*  
  
Arinori: @_@ Ehh..  
  
Seth: HOW DARE YOU HURT SNUGGLE BUNNY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
  
Arisuno: EEP! *runs*  
  
Seth: *chases after her with evil glint in his eye*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WARNING! OOC-NESS ALL AROUND!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Setting: Malik (yami[1]) Marik (hikari) are sitting in a random living watching 'Jim Burton's A Nightmare Before Christmas'. [2]  
  
Malik: *blinkblink* *tugs on Marik shirt* Marik?  
  
Marik: *ignores him*  
  
Malik: ....*continues to tug on his shirt* Maaaaarik?  
  
Marik: *intently watching the movie*  
  
Malik: Maaaaaaaarik? Marik? Maaaarik? Ma-Ma-Ma-Marik! MarikMarikMarikMarikMarikMarikMarikMarikMarik!  
  
Marik: *twitching* WHAT?!  
  
Malik: Hi.  
  
Marik: *growls*  
  
Malik: Can we watch something else?  
  
Marik: No way in hell! I mean, come on! Jack has a nice ass!  
  
Malik: Whadda mean 'he has a nice ass?' HE DOESN'T HAVE AN ASS!  
  
Marik: Well yeah! 'Cuase you're not looking at it!  
  
Malik: *confused* So....when I'm not looking at my ass, I have none?  
  
Marik: _ Yeah, sure.  
  
Malik: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs around in circles, but making sure to keep an eye on his ass.*  
  
Marik: Oh Jesus Christ....That's pathetic.  
  
Malik: *runs into the owner of said 'random living room' ....*still looking at his ass* Hi.  
  
Random Owner Of Said Random Living Room: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!  
  
Malik: Watchin' a movie. Duh. *...just guess what he's STILL looking at*  
  
ROOSRLR: GET OUT!  
  
Malik: Well, you're no fun *walks akwardly to the door due to the fact he's still looking at his ass*  
  
Marik: ...v_v And Jack's experiment scene was just coming up, too. Damn.  
  
ROOSRLR: OUT!  
  
Marik: Jackass. *walks out*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amani, you know me. I have to put Seto in here somewhere  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setting: Seto and Mokuba are driving to...somewhere....let's just say Yugi's Game Shop.  
  
Mokuba: Where do babies come from?  
  
Seto: ...Didn't I already tell you about the freakin' birds and the bees?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, you did...but...DAMMIT! WITH THAT STUPID PARENTAL CONTROLS YOU PUT ON THE COMPUTER, I CAN'T GO TO ANY 'GOOD' SITE! You have to at least give me something! Besides, if you have that 'Girls Next Door' Magazine, I can have the Detailed Bird and the Bees discussion.  
  
Seto: How Did You Know I Had That?  
  
Mokuba: I found one of the maids with it with a sticker on the front that said 'Property of Seto Kaiba.'  
  
Seto: I knew I shouldn't have-..Wait...One of the MAIDS?!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah.  
  
Seto: Oh, damn her. Getting girl germies all over it.  
  
Mokuba: ...Did you just say 'germies?'  
  
Seto: Yeah...So?  
  
Mokuba: ....Nevermind.  
  
*Akward Silence*  
  
Mokuba: *turns on the radio to a rap station*  
  
Seto: Yuck. *turns it to a rock station*  
  
Mokuba: *switches it back to the Rap station*  
  
Seto: *switches it to the Rock station*  
  
Mokuba: *switches it*  
  
Seto: *switches it*  
  
Mokuba: *switches it*  
  
Seto: *switches it*  
  
Mokuba: *grins evilly* *switches to a country station*  
  
Seto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY VIRGIN EARS!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Virgin, my ass!  
  
Seto: *swerves car and hit Pegasus, Weevil, Bandit Keith, and Tea all in one swing.*  
  
Mokuba: *turns radio off* Wow. Talk about lucky.  
  
Seto: *backs up over Tea for a little extra insurance, then takes off* *cackles*  
  
Arinori: NOT THAT CACKLE! ANYTHING BUT THE CACKLE! *runs in circles*  
  
Malik: *still looking at his ass* ....Wow....Talk about weird*  
  
Marik: v_v;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1]- Be happy I did it that way, Amani.  
  
[2]- All I can say is: ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arisuno: Ass appears 11 times in this story.  
  
Arinori: *grins* Ass. *bursts out laughing*  
  
Arisuno: Make that 12. 


End file.
